


No Moon in My Sky

by Karl_Josephson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Domination, M/M, Mating, Scent Marking, Unrequited Love, Werewolves, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl_Josephson/pseuds/Karl_Josephson
Summary: Life in Midnight Oaks Valley is not meant for everyone, even if they were born into it. Clayton is proof that not everyone with furry parents grows fangs and bays at the moon. Genetics is fickle that way. Just don't let that get you down, he certainly didn't.It's been a struggle knowing that some things were inevitable, like the fact Creed will only ever be his best friend, and will, one day, marry the nice wolf-girl next door. Another inevitability, he may never find his own mate. Being an ordinary human in a werewolf world is lonely and difficult, sometimes too difficult. The problem is, you can't just leave. Their secret means total control on who comes and goes ensures the survival of all. But, he's got a plan.This fall is the 25th for Clayton, Creed, and dozens of others, the time when all good werewolves will be overcome with a desire to find a mate. It will provide the distraction Clayton needs to escape his unrequited hell and start anew in the outside world with the rest of humanity. Sadly, this is his life, and despite his best efforts, nothing ever goes his way.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be novel, and as I finish it, I plan to either stop posting parts here or remove it entirely. That won't be a while yet as this is just the first chapter and prologue.
> 
> © 2018 Karl Josephson, all rights reserved.

Once upon a time, a boy and a girl met, fought, fell in love, grew up, got married, had babies, and lived happily ever after. That's the way the story goes. Always has, probably always will. I think Disney patented the formula.

Steve and Katie were two such people. He ran over her teddy bear with her big wheel, she flattened him with a tennis racket. He asked her out, she got a new dress. They have three miserable kids and split time between Aspen and Orlando. At thirty-four, they were the perfect couple with all the world going for them.

People like Steve and Katie claim there is magic in the world. From the growth of a flower in the desert, to that sweet moment when two people fall in love, the unexplained is exclaimed to be miraculous. They want part of their world to be extraordinary, to have some great meanin', some grander purpose beyond the easily understood. Personally, this willingness to embrace a delusional state is the real mistifyin' part of life. But, that's just my opinion.

Some might not think this is a bad way to live. Belief in the supernatural, even somethin' minor like luck, is hardly ever even considered today it's so common place. There's a problem with this, though. When you go searchin' for the fantastical, you begin to lose sight of reality.

Who are Steve and Katie? 

Well, after the pack got through gnawin' on their bones, nothin' much. In the backwoods of the Blue Ridge Mountains, no matter how mystical the scenery, you don't ignore 'No Trespassing' signs.


	2. Chapter 1: A Mystery of Allandale

Down a long stretch of road through a forest so thick that you can't see more than a few feet in, lies Allandale. First impression, there's not much here in this tiny bit of civilization carved from 'the downslope'. We're barely big enough for a gas station, let alone two. With only one restaurant, a grocery store, Mick's Hardware, and the post office, a person might think there was nobody here. Yet, over five thousand people call this place home.

At the center of town lies a hill. Little more than a hump in the only road through this quiet berg, it's still high enough to see the entirety of Midnight Oaks Valley. From the willows linin' the creeks high upon the ridge, to the sunlight dapplin' through the elms off Lake Folly, there's nothin' truly out of sight. But, only if you're standin' on the top, left of the center reflector. That was somethin' I discovered by accident some time ago. Since then, it's become the place I go when I need to think.

With all the vantages, it's not hard to understand the attraction. In addition to seein' the valley, there's the road itself. A straight shot up the mountainsides in either direction, this old highway was cut out about eighty years ago. It's a long, lonely stretch that shows just how overwhelmin' a presence the woods are around here. Even in the heart of town, light seems to be filtered through the leaves at noon in summer. On the other hand, you can almost see the sun for an extra hour everyday in winter from this point. 

I could stand up here for hours. Traffic's hardly ever a problem, as most people tend to stick to their quads and on foot. No, it's when the sun goes down that the only real danger comes around.

Midnight Oaks is an extraordinary place, almost untouched by history. That keeps the woods here in a primitive state. Chances are good that you'll find creatures that have lived here since before us. Well, since before me, at least. Not all of them are pleasant, especially not the cute and furry ones. 

That was another lesson I learned at an early age. There's many things to know if you want to survive here. Some are inherent, others come at a very dear price...

"Clayton, what are you starin' at?" The words weren't unkind, but there was no mistakin' the tone. That low, breathy pitch to Mandy's whiskeyed voice only came with dangerous intent. She was worried.

Closing my eyes with a quick shake of my head was all the answer needed. My thoughts were my own, but easy for her to deduce. There wasn't nothin' unusual about gettin' caught daydreamin' on the job, especially when things were this slow. In fact, gettin' lost in one's mind was almost expected on an afternoon like this.

The heat of the day still warmed the air, but a flat, earthy hint had been carried on the wind for two days. A cooler front would soon be movin' in, droppin' the temperature about ten degrees lower than average. All the green that filled the horizon in every direction would soon be awash in color. Winter weather wouldn't be for another two months, though. If I could taste it, I could only imagine how the other citizens of the valley sensed it.

Not that there had been anyone around to mention it in the last four days!

The snap of a towel across my bottom was unexpected enough that I jumped with a yip. 

"Get back to work!"

Blasted old goat! That had hurt even through Carhartts. Rubbin' at my cheek, I shot her a look.

The amusment clearly written on her face meant there would be no apologies forethcomin'.

Walkin' down the street, I headed back towards the cafe. It's no wonder she came out all worried. Really, I should have been back in the kitchen a few minutes ago. Time just seemed to get away from me out here. My rear still smarted, though, so I couldn't help get in a little whinin'. "I can't believe I put up with this kinda abuse. That's goin' to leave a mark."

"If your whore ass would wear bloomers, that wouldn't have stung so much." All the tension in her voice had evaporated with the playful lilt she used now. Her boots scraped over the asphalt as she followed not far behind.

The White Lennox Cafe sat at the top of another, but smaller rise. From the road, you had to climb six concrete stairs to reach the sidewalk, the cafe's front porch was on the other side. Well, legally, you took the stairs. You could just meander up the grassy hill to reach the sidewalk like some of the animals around here. Let Mandy catch you doin' that, and no matter who you were, she put one of her size nines right up your behind. The City made her pay for rebuildin' the hill everytime the sod washed out, so it was understandable.

Much like every other buildin' in town, the cafe was all cut-stone masonry and wood planks, and facin' the road. Each was two and three stories tall, providin' homes as well as businesses. They had all been around for a coon's age, even the gas stations. People around here didn't care much for change. One or two of the houses on the outskirts were a more modern wood design, but had here since before I could recall. Mandy was older, she might know when they were built. I'm sure she could tell anyone interested how the pyramids were constructed too.

Reaching the top step, I cast a glance back her way. 

Hair a dark brown this month, she had it swept back in a clip to keep off her neck out of necessity. Working the counter was all business since most people picked up their orders rather than dine-in. She could delegate that to one of her girls, but rarely let them work in the front. Mandy had her ways of runnin' the cafe and rarely deviated, much like everyone else. As if sensin' my thoughts, her dark eyes narrowed at me. "What are you waitin' for, get back in the kitchen. Your break was over five minutes ago!"

"Jawohl, mein kommandant!" With a smart salute, I marched across the sidewalk and back through the cafe's screen door. Its spring protested the rough treatment with a low-pitched groan. The return swing of the door kicked up a few stray, light brown curls, blowin' them over my eyes. My bandana would have to be retied.

Inside the cafe was a little warmer, but not uncomfortable. Cherry paneling lined the walls, givin' the entire dining room a comforting, rosy hue. Underfoot was cloudy gray and white marble laid in neat rows. The lunch counter was black and white tile with a steel kick plate. Each of the stools was stainless steel with leather seats. This entire place was horribly out-of-date, yet, no one seemed to notice enough to complain about it.

As the screen door swung open behind me, it was obvious Mandy wasn't quite done. "I swear to god, boy, sometimes you're worse than a turkey, gawkin' up that hill." Taking a deep breath, she walked with me to the back, adjustin' her apron into place. "There's nothin' goin' to come of it but trouble if anyone else catches you."

That hadn't been what I thought she was goin' to say. I chanced a look at her. She was one of the few in town I could completely trust, but everyone had their limits. Especially if the others were placing pressure on her, again. The City didn't take too kindly to disruption in the day-to-day activities. As much drudge work was involved in runnin' the kitchen, I liked my job, my life.

The tiny, diagnonal wrinkle between her eyes was one purely of concern as she met my gaze. "Honey, nothin' changes unless you make it. You just be sure you know and accept those consequences." We stopped at the doorway to the kitchen, her hands in the pocket of her apron. No doubt, she was fingerin' a packet of cigarettes. "When was the last time you came to a House meetin'?"

House, yes, because Forest was strictly forbidden to the two of us. I turned to the door, exhalin' through my nose. We both already knew the answer and the whys of it. With only eight people attendin', my absence couldn't be missed. This entire conversation had been held a dozen times over this month alone. 

A hand on my shoulder drew my attention back to her. Mandy had taken a step closer, enough that her almost non-existent perfume tickled my nose.

Red lined the outer edges of her eyes even as the lids drooped in exhaustion. The hollows that formed over the day's work were darker than usual, givin' them a smokey quality. Or maybe that was the smudged eyeshadow. "Whatever your decision, you best make it fast and sure of foot. Don't hesitate, don't stumble." After a firm squeeze, she gave my shoulder a gentle push. "Now go wash up and get back in there. Sanitation's important."

The only acceptable response was to nod. She had protected me as long as she could, still would, if she can. That was entirely up to me now. Question was, did I want to remain in a position where I would require that, or...Nodding, I pushed through the door and stepped up to the sink. Taking off my bandana, I heard the spring on the front door groan as someone came in.

"Mandy! You gotta customer!" The loud bray could be only one asshole in this entire god-forsaken hellhole. Or, at least, his presence made this town feel like it. "I'm gonna help myself to the pies out here if you don't stop me."

The resultin' sigh echoed through the Serving Window as Mandy had gone back to her counter. "For the love of all that's holy, Mitch, will you ever learn to shut the hell up?" 

Mitch's throat scraping guffaw ripped through the air with enough pressure to make even the birds out back wince. That man certainly had no self-control. If it came to mind, he said or did it, no matter how inappropriate. What she ever saw in him, the world may never know.

Then, a gentle giggle seemed to tinkle like a set of tiny bells. That was unusual. Mitch must have dropped another load of roses on her counter. He only did that...

Oh. Dear. God.

It couldn't be. This was only the end of August!

Having frozen in place, the bandana dropped to my side. Disbelief kept me silent. This had to be a fluke. Back straight, I glanced over at the Serving Window. 

There was movement, but most of it beyond sight. There were a few shadows that fell over the edge, cast by the bright lights of the dining room. What I could make of them sent a gentle shudder down my back.

They were kissin'. Mandy was in his arms and they were pressed against the counter if the shadows were to be believed.

She had been wrong. Time had run out.

Suddenly, the heat in the cafe was gone. Trembling, I quickly set about retyin' the bandana to hold back my hair and washed my hands. The only thing to do now was go on. Pretend nothin' had changed, that I didn't notice what was happenin' despite twenty years of watchin' people lose their damn minds. There was only one way to survive this and that was not to get involved.

Who knows, maybe, with any luck, I might get a chance in the distractions that followed. That road was dauntin', but not impossible.

~#~

By the time my shift ended, the stars had spread over the eastern horizon to cover half the sky. Yet, a warm orange and red glow still backlit the mountain pass when I stepped into the street. This was usually one of my favorite times of year. Sunset coincided with my shift change and the night air was still warm enough to enjoy it. Of course, this was also when things started to pick up around here.

Stella and Maeve had relieved me about fifteen minutes ago. The two of them would man the kitchen until sometime around two when the restaurant officially closed. That's officially. When they actually shut down was up to Marilu, their aunt and Mandy's sister. She ruled the front after Mandy left for the evenin'. Like S&M, she was one of the few Forest folk who worked in town and wasn't part of The City. Considerin' their pedigree and their nature, I worried more about my kitchen than unruly clientele when it came to 'the night shift'.

Oh well, nothin' I could do about it 'til morning. Then, I could assess the damage and get back to puttin' things in workin' order.

The roar of quads filled the night as new arrivals pulled in from alleyways and up the from the edge town, headed for the gas stations. Bright eyes caught in the street lamps almost seemed to glow as people met and mingled. Buildings that sat like stone monoliths durin' the day were now lit up with their neon signs hummin' in the background. Night had begun and Allandale was wakin' up.

Most of it, that is. Not all of us found comfort in the darkness, even among the Forest folk. My own experiences made the daylight the more appealin' option. Not typical, I wasn't exactly rare 'round here, either. The night is not somethin' you're born to. We are drawn to the wild or to the calm as we grow older. More in the night prefer to run free and bay at the moon like lunatics, but a few, such as Mitch, ran in the day. There was no real universal constant to judge them by. Heck, you couldn't even really tell who would be Forest and who would be House in mixed families. Just look at Mandy and Marilu.

Heading down the street, there were few glances in my direction. Everyone knew about me, there wasn't some great mystery. No one smiled or waved, no one came over to talk. I wasn't part of their world. It wasn't personal. Despite her great presence and deep roots, not even Mandy would be given more than a quick nod from these folk. House and Forest just didn't mix on a greater social level. At least, not now. A generation ago, this bigoted stupidity hadn't existed. We were just their 'different' kin, no better, no worse. Tourists and a few unchecked assholes changed that with my generation. Not every change is progress.

I sighed, but kept on my way. Our apartment was in the Hardware Building, a couple blocks down. There was still some laundry leftover I had been puttin' off for no good reason. I guess I could run it while the television ran in the background. It wasn't like there was anythin' else to do lately.

A lone howl echoed from up the street, but was quickly followed by several idiots in their human voices. They were probably half-lit already. Damn pups!

~#~

Like most places 'round here, the entrance to the upstairs was through the back. A raised, stone walkway led to a covered entryway with two glass doors that wouldn't look outta place in any big city apartment buildin'. There were six apartments in this one, three on each upper floor. They weren't very big, but bachelors typically weren't expected to need much space. 

Six of the eight House folk lived here. What. A. Coincidence.

Our apartment was on the third floor. It's six flights, but it discourages wayward mutts from pissin' on your door. At least, most of the time. Last autumn had been an experience, especially for Creed. That bastard.

Climbing up tonight took a special effort. My heart just wasn't into it. Autumn was comin' earlier than expected. Time was already short enough, why did mother nature have to be so impatient now? Despite my best efforts, I was soon outside the door, my hand on the knob. There was no need for a lock, it wouldn't do any good either way. Sighing seemed to be my default tonight as I turned it and pushed my way in.

A single light was on, the dim yellow bug bulb over the sink, which was full of dishes. Noise came from across the room, but was too low for any distinct sounds; my television was on. Sitting by the door, just off the right so it wouldn't block the entrance, was a pile of flannel shirts, henleys, jeans, and tighty whities with matching socks. They were probably covered in red-brown hair. 

Staring at the mess that was our apartment, I curled my fingers to keep from reachin' down to pick up a flannel shirt. This lightness, a feelin' of bein' made of fluff came over me as I swallowed past the thickness in my throat. Taking a breath was harder than it was moments ago.

Soft snufflin' came from the back of the single-room apartment followed by a short snore. 

As my eyes adjusted to the dim light of the apartment, I could make out a hairy head poking out from under my comforter, attached to a massive body taking up most of the bed. 

He sniffed again, tail thumpin' twice before settlin' down. Grumbling, the dumb ox tucked his head further into the pillow. My pillow, no less.

Suddenly, the last four days no longer mattered. It was too much. I had to close my eyes and face away. How many more times would I get to come home to this?

Stepping inside, I closed the door behind me. "Welcome home, Creed, ya lazy ass."


End file.
